


A Bit of a Distraction

by gyroscopefour



Series: The Adventures of Altan Lavellan [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Asexuality, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyroscopefour/pseuds/gyroscopefour
Summary: Altan Lavellan and Dorian play chess together.
Relationships: Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus
Series: The Adventures of Altan Lavellan [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551547
Kudos: 20





	A Bit of a Distraction

Altan and Dorian were playing chess in the garden. It was a warm day, and the sunlight glinted off Altan’s red hair, making it seem almost golden. Dorian moved his rook to challenge Altan’s knight. Altan made a small noise, evaluating the board.

“You’re really aggressive when you play chess,” Dorian said. Altan had already taken both of Dorian’s knights as well as his queen and several pawns. Dorian had only taken one of Altan’s bishops and a few pawns. It was too soon to call a clear winner, but Altan clearly had the advantageous position.

“Is that bad?” Altan asked. “I’ve just been picking up strategies from everyone at Skyhold.”

“No. Just surprising. It’s not how you tackle real world challenges.”

Altan gave Dorian a small smile, taking Dorian’s rook. “The real world is different than chess. Wooden pieces aren’t the same as people with real feelings.”

Dorian made an aggressive move with his bishop, leaving it vulnerable. “So if it were real, you wouldn’t sacrifice a pawn for the good of the king?”

Altan shook his head. “I won’t make anyone fight my battles. I will lead anyone willing to follow me, but I won’t send them in my stead.” He took Dorian’s bishop. “Check.”

Dorian retreated with his king, feeling a little affection bubble in his chest. “That’s a bit idealistic, don’t you think?”

Altan gave Dorian a withering look. “I stand for all these people. It’s my responsibility to protect them. I can’t save everyone, but I can try my damnedest to make sure no one suffers.”

Dorian gave Altan a sweet smile. The affection he felt for Altan was intense. 

“Unfortunately, someone is about to suffer,” Dorian said, a teasing smile playing on his face. “That someone is you.” He moved his bishop. “Checkmate.”

Altan leaned back in his chair, smiling in disbelief. “How did you-?” He quieted as he ran back through the last steps. He saw how Dorian had baited him into exposing his king. And he had fallen for it. “Damn, Dorian. You’re good.”

“Oh, you don’t know the half of it,” Dorian said, smiling easily.

“Frankly, how dare you?” Altan asked, but his words held a playful tone. “I was all set to win that one.”

“You won the last one,” Dorian said. “I can’t let you get an inflated ego now, can I?”

Altan chuckled a little. “So you’re in charge of my ego now?” He began resetting the pieces. “Wanna go get a snack now?”

“A snack?”

“Yeah,” Altan said, standing up. “I’m hungry. That’s probably why I lost. I was distracted by my hunger.”

“Not distracted by my dashing good looks?” Dorian flashed a grin.

“Oh, I’m always distracted by that,” Altan said. He grabbed Dorian’s hand, lacing their fingers together.

Dorian squeezed Altan’s hand gently. “Let’s get a snack.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
